


Prison Play

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Fingering, M/M, Prison Sex, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Threesome, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Two Inmates are getting busy when a Prison Guard decides to join them.





	Prison Play

**Author's Note:**

> I just...really have a thing for guys in Prison Jumpsuits and Police Uniforms, I guess?
> 
> ((Inmate 772  
> Real Name: Marcus  
> Age: 39  
> Conviction: Murder  
> Hair: Short Spiky Black, graying a bit. Has a decent amount of stubble.  
> Eyes: Green, missing his left eye.  
> Body Type: Muscular  
> Personality: Quiet and Grumpy but, is actually quite caring.
> 
> Inmate 329  
> Real Name: Alexander  
> Age: 22  
> Conviction: Attempted Murder  
> Hair: Long Blonde Hair  
> Eyes: Blue  
> Body Type: Slender with a bit of muscle.  
> Personality: Rather cocky and flirty but that's all a front, he's actually really shy and timid.
> 
> Prison Guard 14  
> Name: Zack  
> Age: 28  
> Hair: Short Light Brown, has a bit of stubble.  
> Eyes: Brown  
> Body Type: Muscular, but not as much as Marcus.  
> Personality: Commanding and Intimidating but actually really goofy when off-duty.

Alexander was awoken from his sleep as he felt a warm figure join him in his bed.  
"Nngh...Marcus...?" He mumbled, still half-asleep.  
Inmate 772 let out a confirming grunt, thrusting his hips forward against the younger male's back.  
"Seriously?" Inmate 329 groaned, wanting to go back to sleep.  
Marcus growled, thrusting again, the fabric of the men's orange jumpsuits rubbing together.  
"Ugh...Fine..." Alex grumbled, unzipping his jumpsuit.

Alex was left in just his boxers and a white tanktop. He already had a tent in his boxers and he turned to see Marcus with his partially unzipped jumpsuit, furry chest visible with a large tent straining at the crotch. The younger inmate got on all fours next to his cellmate who yanked down the boy's boxers, causing him to gasp, the cool prison air suddenly striking his bare skin.  
"Ready?" The one-eyed man asked. Alexander nodded, gripping the bedsheet. Marcus stuck two fingers into his mouth and coated them with his saliva. He then took them out and prodded at the blond-haired inmate's entrance, easily sliding them inside.

Inmate 329 let out a sharp gasp, gripping the bedsheets harder. Marcus's fingers were rough but he was gentle. Starting slow, he began gently thrusting his fingers in and out at a gentle pace before speeding up, causing a pleasured gasp to exit the long-haired boy's mouth. His fingers began to angle themselves, pushing deeper and exploring the boy's insides.

Marcus pulled his fingers out and unzipped his jumpsuit the rest of the way, exposing his rock hard cock. Inmate 772 spit into his hand and slicked up his member. He pressed his tip against Alexander's hole and looked into the boy's blue eyes. The younger man nodded, signalling that he was ready. Marcus began thrusting, causing Alex to begin moaning as he was fucked by his muscular cellmate.  
"O-Oh god...S-So b-big!" Alexander gasped as Marcus's member went deeper with each thrust.

A Prison Guard was making his rounds when he heard the pair grunting and moaning. He rounded the corner and, despite the low light, he could see the pair fucking. Zack instantly felt his pants get tighter.  
"Damn, this is pretty fucking hot. And, I DO have a key to the cells..." Zack thought to himself, his lust clouding his reason.  
"A-AH! MARC, FUCK ME HARDER!" Alex shrieked, cock dripping pre onto the bedsheets.  
"Fuck it." Zack's mind decided. He pulled his keyring from his belt and unlocked the cell and closed it behind him. Marcus and Alexander looked over at him like deer in headlights.

"My, My, My...Such horny little guys, aren't ya?" The guard spoke, stepping closer to the pair. Marcus began thrusting again, noticing the tent in Zack's pants.  
"You want to join? Kid's got a pretty good mouth on him." The one-eyed man offered. Zack smirked and unzipped his pants, hardened cock springing forth. He brought his member to Alex's mouth which the young man eagerly began sucking, eliciting a moan from the guard. "Nngghh...Fuck..." Zack groaned, gripping the blonde boy's hair, forcing him further onto his cock.

"Damn, you weren't kidding...Kid's mouth is great..." The Prison Guard moaned, looking at the older man who continued to thrust into the small man between them.  
"Yeah, his hole ain't too bad, either..." Marc grunted, pounding against the young man.  
"Any room for me?" Zack asked with a lustful grin.  
"I'm sure you'll fit juuusssttt fine..." Marc chuckled, slapping the boy's ass. 

Marcus stood Alexander up, holding the boy up, exposing his hole to the other man. Zack forced his spit-coated cock into the young inmate's hole, joining Marc's.  
"A-Ahhh...I feel...so full..." Alex whimpered, cheeks a shade red, tears beginning to roll down his face.  
"Shhh...It's okay...I'm right here..." Marcus soothed, gently kissing the young man's cheek. The two muscular men began thrusting, the young boy moaning in pleasure.  
"Fuck...I'm already close..." Zack grunted, face a pale pink.  
"M-Me too...where do you want it...?" Marc grunted.  
"I wanna fill this bitch up..." Zack chuckled.  
"Fill me with your hot loads, Daddies!" Alex gasped, own orgasm growing as his prostate was pleasured by two large cocks.

The two men thrust in as far as they could, emptying their seed deep inside the boy's hole, a generous amount dribbling out onto tne cold floor. Alex gasped as his own load was released, spraying hard onto Zack's face which the older inmate happily licked off the guard's face.  
"Well, thanks for the fun time, guys. I might come by more often on my rounds..." Zack laughed, closing the cell and locking it as he continued his patrol. Marcus gently pet the young inmate's hair as the pair happily fell asleep.


End file.
